


Die Geächteten

by die_eike



Series: Die Spiegelreisenden [2]
Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: A Winter's Promise, A whole lot of Plot, Action/Adventure, Angst, Bestien, Betäubende, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Die Spiegelreisende, Die Verlobten des Winters, During Canon, Fantasy, Gen, Geächtete, Imprisonment, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Plotty, Steampunk, The Mirror-Visitor, The Pole, The Pole - Provinces, Thorn spin-off, Thorn's POV, Unsichtbare, Verstoßene, Work In Progress, minor Thorn & Berenilde, minor Thorn/Ophelia, Überzeugende
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_eike/pseuds/die_eike
Summary: (There is an English version of this work, please look under "The outcasts" in my other works.)Thorn lässt Ophelia und Roseline für einige Tage unter Berenildes Obhut, um zu seinen Verpflichtungen zurückkehren zu können. Allerdings führen ihn diese nicht in die Intendanz, sondern in die eisigen Provinzen des Pols. Was will der Schatzmeister der Himmelsburg bei den barbarischen Geächteten, warum bringt er sich in Gefahr?Weil Thorn nicht an Glück glaubte, hatte er das Glück, nicht an Pech glauben zu müssen.
Series: Die Spiegelreisenden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022127
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Der Sturm

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die Fortsetzung von "Der Verlobte des Winters", allerdings steht die Geschichte auch als eigenständiges Werk. Für dieses kleine Spin-off entferne ich mich etwas von den Zeilen des Originals, ich werde diesen kleinen Ausflug jedoch so weit wie möglich in canon halten.
> 
> Wer Lust hat, kann Thorn auf seinem Weg zu den Geächteten begleiten. Weiterhin plane ich, nach seiner Rückkehr wie gewohnt mit Thorn/Ophelia Szenen weiterzumachen, wie gewohnt ganz nah am Original.
> 
> Disclaimer: Alle Figuren, die Magie und die Welt in diesem Fanfic gehören Christelle Dabos (bzw. bauen darauf auf). Ich leihe sie mir nur aus für nicht remunerierte Phantasiereisen.
> 
> Kapitel 1 - Der Sturm: Thorn gerät in einen Blizzard  
> Kapitel 2 - Die Unsichtbaren: Thorn bekommt seltsame Begleitung  
> Kapitel 3 - Die Regeln des Spiels: Thorn hat Zeit zum Grübeln  
> Kapitel 4 - Der Gang: Thorn stolpert  
> Kapitel 5 - Der Dreifamilienrat: Ein Plan geht auf  
> Kapitel 6 - Die Erinnerung: Ein Attentat missglückt  
> Kapitel 7 - Das Duell: Ein Urteil fällt
> 
> Upcoming: Kapitel 8

Schaben, schaufeln, schieben.

Schaben, schaufeln, schieben.

Stetig, aber nicht schnell, auch wenn die Zeit drängte. Jetzt zu schwitzen wäre sein Tod.

Der Sturm heulte um ihn und seinen Kokon aus Schnee, hatte das Halbdunkel der Polarnacht in eine Wand aus Flocken verwandelt, die wirbelten und peitschten. Thorn hob den phosphoreszierenden Stab und prüfte die Dicke der Außenwände anhand der darin versunkenen Holzpflöcke, schabte, wo nötig, und schaufelte den Schnee durch den tiefen, länglichen Eingang hinaus in den Wind. Brüllende Böen drückten und schoben ihn dann, zerrten an seiner Kleidung, suchten die kleinste Schwachstelle in seiner Umhüllung. Thorn atmete flach in die Seiten seiner festgezurrten Kapuze, Eisklauen rissen mit jedem Atemzug an der Wärme in seinem Inneren.

Die Temperatur war bereits bedenklich gefallen. Es wurde Zeit. Er klappte seine Schaufel an ihrem Gelenk zusammen, klopfte den Schnee ab und verstaute sie. Dann schleifte er die Satteltaschen in seinen Unterschlupf. Sofort sank das Brüllen und Tosen herab auf ein pfeifendes Jammern, begann das Blut wieder zurück in Nase und Fingerspitzen zu fließen. Thorn kauerte tief, streifte Handschuhe und Bärenfell ab, schüttelte daran klebende Flocken heraus. In der Mitte der niedrigen Höhle schob er den Schneeboden zusammen, holte die fest zusammengerollte Mammuthaut aus seinem Gepäck und breitete sie über der Erhebung aus. Er wickelte sich in sein Reisefell und begann das Warten.

Thorn hatte die Nachricht zerstört, sobald er sie erhalten hatte. Sie hatte aus Zahlen bestanden, Kombinationen aus Ziffern, welche sich vor seinen Augen längst zu Sinnelementen zusammengefügt hatten. Er war am nächsten Morgen aufgebrochen.

Die Koordinaten hatten ihn an befestigten Siedlungen und zugefrorenen Seen vorbeigeführt; er hatte Wälder aus schneegekrönten Tannen durchquert, die schweigend standen bis auf das Keuchen seines Reittiers und das Pulsen seines eigenen Atems; er ritt, bis das gedämpfte Grauschwarz in das Indigoblau der offenen Tundra verlief.

Nordlichter zitterten über ihm, während er sein Biest antrieb. Inmitten einer Welt aus Schnee und Himmel hält Thorn an, gleitet von seinem Reittier, welches sich schüttelt und die lange Wirbelsäule streckt. Er konsultiert Karte und Kompass. Dann schließt sich seine behandschuhte Faust um seine Taschenuhr, lässt den Deckel aufspringen. Thorn runzelt die Stirn.

Er teilt Rationen aus, die das Biest gierig verschlingt. Er erkundet die Umgebung: nichts. Er kümmert sich um sein Reittier, sattelt es ab, wartet: nichts. Er beginnt, ärgerlich zu werden. Das Biest beginnt zu winseln, schleicht außerhalb der Reichweite seiner Klauen um ihn herum. Dann merkt es auch Thorn: der Wind frischt auf, treibt erste Flocken vor sich her. Thorn schichtet Schnee zu einem Hügel. Das Biest umkreist ihn, jault auf und verschwindet dann im Dunkel. Thorn baut sich seinen Unterschlupf, legt sich hinein, bewacht den Eingang. Als der Schneesturm vorbei ist, macht er sich auf den Rückweg zu Himmelsburg. Er nimmt drei Treppenstufen auf einmal, doch da stolpert er und fällt, stürzt und stürzt, hinab in ein schwarzes Loch...

Thorn zuckte und riss die Augen auf, Herz laut in seinen Ohren pochend, die Muskeln verkrampft, zitternd. Er hustete, bewegte Arme und Beine, robbte zum Eingang. Während er den davor angehäuften Schnee beseitigte, schalt er sich einen Narren. Hypothermie. Langsam aber sicher würden die normalen Funktionen seines Gehirns aussetzen. Er musste sich wachhalten. Thorn knurrte, betrachtete düster den Sturm. In Ermangelung besserer Alternativen legte er sich wieder auf sein Schneebett und begann, mathematische Probleme zu lösen. Viel lieber hätte er eine seiner jüngeren Erinnerungen vor seinem inneren Auge abgespielt, vielleicht von Anima, doch das wäre zu riskant. Also begnügte er sich mit starren Bewegungen auf reellen Ebenen und Flächenintegralen verschwindender Funktionen.

***

Weißglänzende Felder erstreckten sich friedlich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Der Sturm war vorübergezogen, hatte den Lagen der Schneedecke eine weitere Schicht hinzugefügt. Nur an einer Stelle störte etwas die Ruhe der winterlichen Landschaft. Aus einer Erhebung brach etwas hervor, pickte sich den Weg heraus wie ein Küken aus einem Ei: Handschuhe, Kapuze und ein Eisbärenfell erschienen, darunter eine hagere Gestalt, die sich Schnee abschüttelte. Der Rest einer Windböe pfiff noch einmal trotzig um den Eindringling und verflog dann über der Ebene.

***

Thorn taumelte durch den Schnee, sank ein. Die Anstrengung weckte seinen Körper, brachte sein Blut zum pulsieren, Kondenswasser tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze. Gut. Er streifte den Handschuh von seiner rechten Hand, steckte zwei zitternde Finger in den Mund und ließ einen gellenden Pfiff ertönen.

In der Zwischenzeit prüfte er den Inhalt der Satteltaschen. Seine Axt war unnütz in Ermangelung von Brennmaterial weit und breit. Er holte schließlich einen kleinen Kanister hervor. Die Gasflamme würde nicht viel Hitze abgeben, doch er konnte sich zumindest ein wärmendes Getränk zubereiten.

Thorn war gerade damit beschäftigt, einen niedrigen Wall um den Gaskocher zu errichten, als er einen warmen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte. Er fuhr herum und blickte in goldgelbe Augen. Das Biest winselte, machte mehrere schnelle Schritte rückwärts und legte sich in einer Wolke aus seidigem Fell auf die Schneedecke. Es gähnte demonstrativ.

Thorn atmete erleichtert auf, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Natürlich hatte die Bestie den Sturm besser überstanden als er selbst. Wenn auch in Siedlungen herangezogen und abgerichtet, waren die Schlittenhunde doch direkte Nachfahren der riesigen Wölfe, die wild durch die Wälder der Provinzen streiften. Thorn holte soviel Trockenfleisch hervor, wie er wagte, und warf es dem Biest zu. Während es gefräßig kaute, wärmte Thorn seine Hände an der Gasflamme, wartete darauf, dass der geschmolzene Schnee zu kochen begann.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die vom Mondlicht erhellten Eisfelder schweifen, zwang sich, die Enttäuschung aufzuhalten, die sich in seiner Brust ausbreiten wollte. Er bereitete seinen Tee zu und schloss die Hände um die Wärme spendende Tasse.

Erst war dort nichts, und eine Sekunde später alles auf einmal. Biest grollte, Thorns Sichtfeld flackerte, Stiefel traten knirschend in den Flammenschein, Gestalten schälten sich aus dem Gewebe seiner Wahrnehmung, und Thorn hörte das unmissverständliche Klicken der auf ihn gerichteten Pistolen.


	2. Die Unsichtbaren

Ein Mann in dicken Winterkleidern, breitschultrig, mit silbernen Schläfen; eine große Frau in Lederhosen und pelzgefütterter Jacke, in mit Fransen verzierten Stiefeln. Aus tiefen Kapuzen blitzten dunkle Augen in harten, wettergegerbten Gesichtern. Zwei Pistolen zielten auf Thorn; außerhalb seines Sichtfelds knurrte Biest.

Thorns Finger zuckten, er spann sie härter um seine Tasse, atmete tief in den Tannennadeldampf. Mit dem Ausatmen senkte er den Blick langsam auf seinen Tee, verbannte jedes Gefühl aus seinem Gesicht.

„Ihr seid zu spät,“ sagte Thorn.

Der Stoß in den Rücken kam hart und unerwartet, er kippte nach vorn, die Tasse segelte aus seiner Hand, die Flamme des Gaskochers stotterte, bevor sie zwischen dampfenden Löchern im Schnee erstarb.

In einer fließenden Bewegung schnellte die Frau mit den Fransenstiefeln vor und gab Thorns Angreifer – Angreiferin, korrigierte er sich – eine schallende Ohrfeige, während der Mann weiterhin Thorn ins Visier nahm, bewegungslos und methodisch wie ein Jäger.

Thorns Angreiferin rangelte kurz, dann hatte die größere Frau die kleinere am Revers gepackt und hob sie einen Fingerbreit von ihrem Gesicht entfernt in die Höhe. „Contenance,“ presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Thorn hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt, versteifte sich in Erwartung weiterer Agressionen, doch die Gestalt im Griff der großen Frau zuckte nur mit den Achseln unter ihrem Mantel. Die Kapuze war heruntergerissen, rotblonde Locken kräuselten sich über die Pelzborte. Sie leckte sich einen Blutstropfen von der aufgeplatzten Lippe und bleckte dann die Zähne zu einem Grinsen.

Mit einem Schnauben stieß die große Frau die kleinere von sich, wandte sich um und richtete die Pistolenmündung wieder auf Thorn.

„Gvido,“ nickte sie dem Mann zu, „das Lager.“ Der Mann löste sich aus seiner Starre und begann auf erstaunlich leichten Füßen Thorns Unterschlupf zu erkunden.

Thorn musterte das strenge Gesicht der Unsichtbaren, die schwarzen Schatten unter den tiefliegenden Augen, die steile Falte zwischen den kräftigen Augenbrauen. Sie vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Erst als der Breitschultrige wieder aus Thorns Schneehöhle auftauchte, ging ein kaum merklicher Ruck durch ihren Körper.

„Alles anständig. Übrigens keine schlechte Arbeit, die Quineze.“ Er zwinkerte Thorn zu. „Hättest aber lieber einen Graben ausheben sollen. Die Mammuthaut als Abdeckung – fertig. Bricht viel zu schnell ein, so eine Schneehöhle, oder du erstickst drin, oder der Sturm holt dich ein, während du noch baust.“ Gvido verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sein Blick wanderte über Thorn. „Kommst runter direkt vor einem Blizzard. Hast mehr Glück als Verstand, Jungchen. Trotzdem, nicht schlecht für einen Städter.“ Er lächelte.

Thorn starrte, schluckte. Das Blut schoss ihm heiß in die Ohren; noch nie hatte ein Fremder gewagt, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Er wollte sich zu seiner vollen Körpergröße aufrichten, doch die Pistole hinderte ihn. Worte schossen durch seinen Kopf, verhakten sich in seiner Kehle und Thorn verwarf sie wieder, hüllte sich in Schweigen. Die Frau mit den Fransenstiefeln machte eine auffordernde Geste mit der Pistole. „Kommt.“

Sie führten ihn zu einem Lager wenige Schritte von seiner Schneehöhle entfernt. Rucksäcke waren nebeneinander aufgestellt, der Schnee von Fußspuren zerwühlt. Wie lange hatten sie hier schon ausgeharrt, ihn ganz aus der Nähe beobachtet? Zu seiner Überraschung hatte ein weiterer Unsichtbarer Biest einen Maulkorb und eine Leine angelegt. Der schlacksige Junge hielt sich im Hintergrund, doch Thorn erhaschte einen Blick darauf, wie er Biest eine Hand aufs Fell legte. Ein Lächeln schoss über das schmale Gesicht und entblößte weit auseinanderstehende, krumme Zähne. Das Biest winselte heiser und Thorn drehte sich weg.

Die Rothaarige hielt ihre Waffe auf Thorn, während Gvido und die große Frau sich an dem Gepäck zu schaffen machen. „Anständig, Gvido denkt, du wärst anständig,“ kicherte sie und warf Thorn einen scheelen Blick zu. Thorn konzentrierte sich auf seine Schritte im Schnee, nicht auf die Finger, die mit dem Abzug spielten. „Ich sage, – Neringa, sage ich, was ist, wenn dieser Schlacks nur eine Illusion ist?, sage ich, du weißt schon, wie sie dort oben sind, die Städter, die Bürger? Woher weiß ich, dass ich nicht den Sekretär des Kanalinspektors vor mir habe? Hah!“

„Bozhena.“ Die Stimme der großen Frau war frostig, während sie Schneeschuhe austeilte.

Plötzlich riss etwas an Thorns Arm, kühle Luft streifte seine Haut. Seine Klauen summten, antworteten im selben Moment. Wie vom Schlag getroffen stolperte die Rothaarige zurück, spuckte Blut in den Schnee. Einen Herzschlag später war Gvido über ihr, zerrte sie auf die Füße. Thorn zitterte tief in seinem Inneren. Die große Frau hob in einer beschwichtigenden Geste die Arme. „Entschuldigt.“ Sie warf einen Blick auf die Rothaarige, deren Gackern schrill in Thorns Ohren lag.

“Ha-ha! Keine Tätowierung, aber Krallen wie ein Drache! Neringa, der dort hat bestanden, anständig ist er, unser Herr Intendant, ha!“

Der Lärm wurde glücklicherweise von Gvido gedämpft, der die Rothaarige mit seinem Körper abschirmte und auf sie einredete. Die große Frau blieb an Thorns Seite, während er sich bückte und die ihm zugewiesenen Schneeschuhe schnürte, mit klammen und kalten Fingern.

„Entschuldigt,“ wiederholte die Frau nach einer Weile. „Bozhena – sie ist ... noch nicht wieder sie selbst. Nehmt es ihr nicht übel, der Gebrauch unserer Familienkraft hat manchmal seltsame Auswirkungen.“ Als Thorn sich wieder aufrichtete, schob sich eine Hand in sein Sichtfeld.

„Lasst mich den rauen Start wieder gut machen. Ich bin Neringa, Vertreterin der Unsichtbaren vor den Dreifamilienständen.“

Thorn runzelte die Stirn, betrachtete aufmerksam das dunkle, wilde Gesicht. Dann ergab er sich dem Protoll.

„Thorn, Intendant der Himmelsburg.” Seine Stimme kam hohl und eisig. „Es freut mich...“ er quetschte die behandschuhten Finger kurz. „...Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen.“

„Es war riskant von Euch, auf die Nachricht einzugehen.“ Neringa sprach, während sie sich ihr Reisegepäck aufschwang.

„Keiner meiner Feinde wusste von meiner Rückkehr zum Pol. Was den Rest betrifft ...“ Thorn unterdrückte ein Knurren. „Manche Risiken sind es wert, sie auf sich zu nehmen.“ Er dachte an Berenilde, an ihr ungeborenes Kind, an Ophelia. Dann verbannte er sie an einen fernen Punkt seines Geistes.

„Ich hoffe, wir werden unsere Erwartungen voneinander nicht enttäuschen.“ Neringa lächelte nicht, stellte Thorn fest. Sie drehte sich um und gab den Befehl zum Aufbruch.

***

Die weiß glänzende Scheibe des Mondes war langsam über den Himmel gewandert und sank nun am entfernten Schatten eines Waldes herab. Thorn konzentrierte sich auf seine Schritte im Schnee: eins – zwei – eins – zwei. Während sie voranstapften, hielt sich immer mindestens einer aus der Gruppe mit unmissverständlich präsenter Waffe in seiner Nähe auf, als wäre er ein Schwerverbrecher und kein Abgesandter. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, seine Knochen knackten unter der ungewohnten Bewegung. Jede Spur Enthusiasmus über den Ausbruch aus seiner Routine war verflogen, Thorn wünschte sich mit jedem Schritt ins Unbekannte nichts mehr als ein Maß Kontrolle über die Situation zurückzugewinnen. In der Manteltasche erzeugte er mit dem Deckel seiner Uhr ein kaum vernehmbares Echo zu seinen Schritten: klick – klack – klick – klack.

Der Wind war aufgefrischt, als sie das Lager erreichten; er schüttelte Tannen und die Zweige dünner Pappeln. Biest sprang leichtfüßig auf breiten Pfoten voran, dicht gefolgt von dem Jungen, der seine Leine hielt. Thorn war während der Wanderung langsam aber sicher zurückgefallen, so dass er jetzt als letzter der Gruppe ging. Sein Atem dampfte als weißer Nebel vor seinem Mund, seine Glieder waren bleischwer, seine Gedanken stumpf wie eine abgegriffene Silbermünze. Im Halbdunkel konnte er hohe Palisaden erkennen, zwischen denen Feuerschein hervorflackerte, darüber heller Rauch, den Windböen willkürlich verwirbelten.

Thorn schauderte über das Verlangen seines Körpers nach Nahrung, nach Ruhe, nach Wärme. Er presste seinen Kiefer hart zusammen, schloss seine Hand in der Manteltasche zur Faust; er schleppte sich weiter. Stimmen klangen von den Palisaden herab, eine Holzbrücke landete krachend und spannte sich über den breiten Schneegraben vor ihm.

Thorn registrierte, wie die Rücken der anderen sich wie Bögen spannten. Bozhena trat mit gezückter Waffe an seine Seite und grinste in sein Gesicht. Sie betraten eine Ansammlung aus Zelten, die unregemäßig um ein größeres Zelt in der Mitte angeordnet waren. Er zählte vierzehn, bevor sich die Umrisse im Dunkel verloren. Thorn stolperte auf tauben Zehen in Richtung der Menschenansammlung, die sich vor den Zelten gebildet hatte.

„Der Intendant der Himmelsburg,“ begrüßte ihn eine dröhnende Stimme.

Ein Mann stand in der Mitte der Menge, groß wie Thorn selbst, was selten genug war, jedoch mit hervortretenden Muskeln. Das grobe Gesicht war von Flammenschein beleuchtet, die Arme vor der breiten Brust verschränkt. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte Thorn, wie Gvido, Neringa und Bozhena eine Mauer hinter seinem Rücken bildeten. Die Luft summte vor Anspannung, Thorns Klauen regten sich trotz seiner Erschöpfung. Ein Kondenstropfen rann bedächtig seine Nasenspitze herab.

„Willkomen, gütiger Herr.“ Der Riese deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an und machte einen langen Schritt auf Thorn zu; Thorn blieb eisern stehen, seine Gedanken rasten im selben Rhythmus, in dem das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschte. Er ließ die Uhr in seiner Manteltasche los, streckte die Gelenke seiner Finger in den Handschuhen.

„Intendant. Schatzmeister.“ Mit jedem höhnenden Wort rückte der Riese näher, umkreiste Thorn. „Berater unseres gnädigen Herrn Faruks in allem was Recht ist.“ Thorns Blick schweifte über die Menge, über aufgeregte Gesichter und im Fackelschein blitzende Augen.

„Überzeugende, Unsichtbare, Betäubende!“ Der Riese hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, sich zur Menge umgedreht, durch die jetzt ein rasselndes Johlen ging. „Wisst ihr, wie ich diesen guten Bürger nenne?“

Der Riese drehte sich zu Thorn um, fixierte ihn mit einem wilden Blick aus hellen Augen, die Zähne gefletscht, die Fäuste geballt.

„Einen Mörder.“


	3. Die Regeln des Spiels

Mit einem Rattern fiel die Tür ins Schloss. Thorn ließ sich auf die schmale Bretterbank herab, langsam und kontrolliert, winkelte seine Beine an, sortierte spitze Ellenbogen auf Spitze Knie und legte seine Stirn in seine Hände. Seine Zelle war eher ein Verschlag. Stimmen und der Schein von Öllampen drangen in Fetzen durch die metallverstärkten Holzbohlen. Abgetretene Rentierfelle bedeckten den nackten Boden. Das regelmäßige Muster aus Licht und Schatten flüsterte Thorn Zahlen zu, ließ ihn den Abstand zwischen der Quelle des Lichts und der auf dem Weg angetroffenen Hindernisse berechnen.

Die Stimmen und die Kälte seiner klammen Fingerspitzen traten in den Hintergrund. Sie hatten ihn weder geschlagen, noch anderweitig unnötige Gewalt angewendet. Dies änderte nichts an Thorns Einschätzung der Situation: er hatte sein Leben in die Hände einer Bande Gesetzesloser gelegt. Er hätte bluffen können; damit, dass Faruk über die Eskapade seines Schatzmeisters unterrichtet sei und dass dessen Versehrtheit scharfe Repressionen zur Folge haben würde. Thorn umklammerte seine Stirn fester, aber ließ dann den Kopf tiefer sinken.

Ein Bluff würde mehr schaden als nützen. Deswegen war er nicht hier. Das war nicht, warum er Berichte über unmäßige Polizeigewalt in der Provinz sammelte und warum sich die verantwortlichen Offiziere oft genug wenig später einer Steuerfahndung stellen mussten. Warum er Wildereiprozesse aufmerksam verfolgte und Verfahrensfehler zur Anzeige brachte. Oder warum er Warnungen über sein Netzwerk an Informanten in den Siedlungen der Gabenlosen streuen ließ, wann immer er relevante Informationen aufschnappte: über eine Verstärkung der Waldpatroullien, die Pläne für ein neues Kohlebergwerk oder das genaue Datum der jährlichen Jagd. Ein Schnauben brannte in Thorns Kehle.

Monatelange Arbeit war diesem Treffen vorangegangen; er hatte mühsam Vertrauen aufgebaut und sie hatten ihm Immunität zugesichert. Immunität für den Schatzmeister der Himmelsburg während der Dauer dieser Zusammenkunft. Natürlich war Festnahme und Gefangenschaft eines der möglichen Szenarien gewesen; Thorn hatte dieses jedoch als relativ unwahrscheinlich abgetan: keine der drei Familien konnte Gewinn daraus ziehen, wenn sie im schadete. Welchem Muster folgte dann das Zusammenleben der Geächteten, wenn nicht purer Rationalität, oder in Ordnungen und Gesetzen niedergelegte Normen?

Der Pol funktionierte mit strengen Gesetzen. Das niedergeschriebene Regelwerk bestimmte das Zusammenleben der Familien, der Gabenlosen, sogar die seltenen Überschneidungen der Welt dieser mit der Welt der Geächteten. Selbst die Lücken im System waren Thorn und anderen Höflingen nur allzu gut bekannt; das Spiel mächtiger Akteure in und um diese Lücken herum war so berechenbar wie die Zunahme des Taillenumfangs der Minister. Hinzu kam noch das ungeschriebene Regelwerk der Palastintrigen, welches, in den festen Rahmen der Gesetze eingebettet und mit ihnen verwoben, ein eigenes Spielfeld für sich aufmachte. Die einzige Unbeständigkeit am Pol war Faruk, aber selbst dessen konstante Variabilität war ein Gesetz für sich. Ein Stich fuhr durch Thorn bei dem Gedanken an Berenilde und ihre Verletzlichkeit.

Faruks Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung war eine unstet flackernde Flamme. Das bedrückende Szenario schob sich wieder in den Vordergrund: Thorn, in Ungnade gefallen, und Berenilde mit ihm; Berenilde hochschwanger oder mit einem blassen Säugling auf dem Arm; verstoßen. Was, wenn sie das Kind verlor? Wer schützte sie vor Faruks Zorn? Thorn merkte, dass seine Finger sich um die Taschenuhr verkrampft hatten. Er lockerte sie einen nach dem anderen, Gelenk für Gelenk.

Und Ophelia. Thorn schluckte. Ihr könnte ein ähnliches Schicksal drohen, im Falle seines Versagens. Würde sie es zurück nach Anima schaffen?

Und erst im Fall seines Gelingens...

An diesem Punkt schob Thorn eine Wand vor seine Gedanken, die spannen und extrapolierten. Ein guter Schachspieler sah immer nur eine bestimmte Anzahl von Zügen voraus, um sich nicht in den Berechnungen zu verlieren. Wenn Thorn Recht hatte, wenn er diesen neuen Spieler in das Spielfeld locken könnte, würde er es mit dem wahrhaft Unbekannten zu tun bekommen. Welche Fähigkeiten hatte Gott, welche Stärken, welche Schwächen? Und was war sein Ziel? Thorn schauderte und lehnte sich nach hinten, zog die Knie hoch.

Die ganze Welt bestand aus Gesetzen, Gesetze der Relationen und der Möglichkeiten; Gesetze, die er für gegeben hielt, und doch kam er sich wie ein Kind vor, das sich nachtblind in einem dunklen Flur vorantastete, ohne Wissen darum, woher es kam und und wohin der Weg führte. Das Hochgefühl hatte sich zu einer kleinen Flamme in seinem Inneren verhärtet, er hatte sie stetig brennen lassen, hatte sie mit dem Gedanken genährt, dass er alle ihm verfügbaren Mittel einsetzen würde, um das Dunkel zu erhellen. Und dass er Vorkehrungen treffen würde. Thorn schnaubte, legte in einem Anflug von Schwäche seine Arme um die Knie und den Kopf darauf ab.

Der Herausforderer Gottes war ein Gefangener der Geächteten, ihrem Mutwillen ausgeliefert. Er konnte nicht den nächsten Züge eines Spiels vorhersehen, dessen Regeln er nicht kannte. Thorn legte sich schließlich hin, breitete die dünne Decke über sich aus. Seiner Eisbärenfell hatte man ihm abgenommen. Er schloss die Augen und tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Berenilde und Ophelia außer Gefahr waren, wenn er hier unten starb.


	4. Der Gang

Eine Erinnerung: Berenilde, jung, im hellen, langen Haar glänzten Kristalle. Sie lachte. Thorn schnaufte, prustete und ließ einen kümmerlichen Klumpen Schnee auf sie fliegen. Seine Arme waren schwache, dünne Stöcke, die sich im Stoff seiner Jacke verloren. Doch Berenilde kreischte ausgelassen und warf sich in einer theatralischen Pose zu Boden. Thorn war jung, sehr jung, er verstand nicht, warum diese Tante so ganz anders war als der Rest seiner Familie. In diesem Moment im Schneegestöber war es ihm egal. Er lachte und ließ sogar zu, dass die Tante ihn in ihren eleganten Pelzmantel drückte. Thorn wurde ganz still in ihrer Umarmung. Später tranken sie Kakao, während Thorns Füße tauten. Bis heute war der Duft von Kakao einer der wenigen Gerüche, die Thorn als angenehm empfand. Sie aßen Lebkuchen und weißes Brot mit Rosinen darin und dick mit goldener Butter bestrichen. Thorn konnte nicht genug bekommen, er stopfte sich die Wangen voll mit dem Gold der Butter, des Lachens, der Wärme.

Ein Poltern und ein Scheppern. Sie waren gekommen, um ihn zu holen. Thorn öffnete die Augen. Er richtete sich langsam auf und während die halb geöffnete Tür sich von Vertikale in Horizontale kehrte, verblasste Berenildes Gestalt darin, wurde von verschleierten Formen eingenommen. Thorn blinzelte gegen die Körnigkeit an, bis dort ein Mann mit fleckigem Bart an seiner Pistole nestelte und einen flackernden Blick auf Thorn warf.

Der Mann tat eine Schritt zur Seite und ließ eine Frau eintreten. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde regte sich Hoffnung in Thorn. Doch es war nicht Neringa. Die Frau war rundlich, ihr blassblondes, von silbernen Strähnen durchzogenes Haar zu einem straffen Knoten zurückgebunden. Während der Mann Thorns Blick mied, musterte die Frau ihn aus klaren, eisblauen Augen in einem von feinen Fältchen gezeichnetem, breiten Gesicht. Sie hielt Thorns Blick stand und furchte die Stirn. Eine Kühle begleitete diese Gestalt, die sich in Thorns Verschlag auzubreiten schien; und obwohl er nicht geglaubt hatte, noch mehr frieren zu können, musste Thorn ein Zittern unterdrücken. Er versuchte zu schlucken, doch sein Mund war zu trocken.

„Schatzmeister.“ Ihre Stimme war hell, hatte ein angenehmes Timbre und war völlig emotionslos. „Es ist Zeit.“

Thorn erhob sich langsam von seiner Bank, ohne die fadenscheinige Decke aus seinem Griff gleiten zu lassen. Sobald er stand, schlang er sie sich notdürftig um die Schultern und folgte den Geächteten in das Labyrinth der Zeltstadt.

Die einzelnen Zelte waren durch Gänge aus verschiedensten Materialien verbunden, erleuchtet von an Streben gehängten Gaslampen, die vorüberziehende Inseln aus Licht in einer Schattenwelt bildeten. Immer wieder musste Thorn sich ducken, tiefen Balken oder durchhängenden Planen ausweichen. Vereinzelte Stimmen drangen an seine Ohren. Hier und da tauchten Gestalten aus den Schatten auf und verschwanden sofort wieder. Hinter einer der Biegungen traf Thorns Blick auf ein kleines Kind, das unter einer Lampe auf einem Haufen Felle hockte und ihn aus ernsten, dunklen Augen beobachtete, bevor es von einer Hand gepackt und eilig zur Seite gezogen wurde.

Wäre Thorn nicht so müde gewesen, er hätte sich die Frage gestellt, wie Zelthäute fähig waren, die bittere Kälte der Polarnacht auszusperren. Wäre er nicht so geschwächt von dem Mangel an Nahrung und Wasser, er hätte sich gegen die Assoziationen gewehrt, die sich in seinem Kopf einnisteten: dass er durch die Innereien eines riesenhaften Tieres geführt wurde, ein Fremdkörper, der sich immer tiefer in einen feindlichen Organismus verirrte.

Thorn schüttelte den Kopf, seine Umgebung schüttelte sich mit. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Frau vor ihm, die sich trotz ihres plumpen Körpers behände und schnell bewegte, auch wenn sie das linke Bein leicht nachzog. Die kaum verhohlene Kraft hinter ihren Bewegungen sprach von einem Leben, das einmal beträchtliche Muskeln erfordert hatte. Fast schon tänzerisch schlängelte sie sich durch das Gewirr aus Streben, Planen und Bohlen. Seine eigenen Schritte kamen schleppend und platt. Der unregelmäßige Wechsel von Licht und Schatten drückte auf seinen Kopf. Thorn ließ zu, dass das Zittern sich vom Bauch aus ausbreitete, versteckt unter der Decke, nicht aber, dass seine Zähne aufeinanderschlugen. Der Gang schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, die Planen schienen mit jedem Schritt näher zu rücken, den Gang zu verkleinern, ihn ersticken zu wollen, er schleppte sich bereits eine Ewigkeit voran... Nein. 

Thorn streckte sich, strich unwillkürlich über seine Tunika, in deren Futter er seine Taschenuhr versteckt hatte. Dann zwängte er die Ewigkeit in Maßeinheiten. Es war die siebte Abzweigung, dreizehnte Lichtinsel, nach 485 holprigen Schritten und 242 zähen Herzschlägen. Umgerechnet hatte die Ewigkeit etwa fünf Minuten gedauert.

Ihm begegneten jetzt mehr Gestalten im Halblicht huschend, und das Brummen, das Thorn für einen Begleiter seines Kopfschmerzes gehalten hatte, steigerte sich zu einem hörbaren, entfernten Stimmengewirr. Viele Stimmen. Viele Menschen, die aufgeregt durcheinander riefen; Rufe getragen von Emotionen, die hin und her schwappten. Thorn leckte sich über die rauen Lippen, versuchte abermals zu schlucken. Als die Frau vor ihm sich ruckartig umdrehte, hielt er stolpernd an.

„Sprecht nicht, bevor Ihr nicht aufgefordert werdet. Das ist der einzige Rat, den Ihr von mir bekommt.“

Das Gesicht der Älteren hatte sich zu einer harschen Miene verzogen. Thorn hatte die drohende Präsenz des Mannes und dessen zweifelsohne gezückter Waffe den gesamten Weg über in seinem Rücken gespürt; nun nahmen sie ihn in ihre Mitte.

Hinter der nächsten Biegung standen zwei Krieger, die einen schweren Filzvorhang bewachten, den Eingang zu einem Zelt. Feuerschein im Inneren färbte die Wände blutrot und Schatten tanzten darauf einen wilden Reigen zur Kakophonie der Stimmen. Wenn die verschlungenen Gänge die Gedärme der Zeltstadt waren, so war dies ihr pulsierendes Herz. Die Wachen traten zur Seite und Thorn wurde nach vorn geschoben, der dunkle Vorhang schlug über sein Gesicht und er taumelte hindurch, hinein in das Meer aus Stimmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entschuldigt das späte Update inmitten von Weihnachtsvorbereitungen. Das nächste Kapitel kommt viel viel (!) schneller, versprochen. Es wird einiges an Plot vorantreiben und ich bewege mich darin, was das Schreiben angeht, außerhalb meiner Komfortzone (Dialoge, Dialoge!!!). Ich bin gespannt, wie es ankommt.  
> Und noch ein paar Worte zum Ende des Jahres hin: vielen Dank an meine treuen Leser, ihr seid wunderbar! :) Ich freue mich skandalös über jeden Kudos und Kommentar!


	5. Der Dreifamilienrat

Stickige Wärme schlug Thorn entgegen.

Wenn es etwas gab, das Thorn Unbehagen verschaffte, von dem er aber gleichermaßen unwiderbringlich fasziniert war, dann waren es chaotische Systeme und Fragen von Zufall und Wahrscheinlichkeit im Verhalten ihrer Elemente. Nahm man zum Beispiel einen simplen Wasserhahn, welcher in einer bestimmten Frequenz tropfte: die Tropfen fielen in Harmonie, regelmäßig, den vorgeschriebenen Naturgesetzen folgend, ihre Musik ein Musterstück von Ursache und Wirkung. Veränderte man die Durchflussgeschwindigkeit, so veränderte man die Tropffrequenz. Bis zu jenem Punkt, an welchem sich das Tropfen überlappte, vervielfachte und der Rhythmus sich schließlich im gähnenden Schlund der Irregularität auflöste; somit den Traum davon zerschmetterte, durch exakte Kenntnisse aller Anfangsbedingungen des Systems das zukünftige Verhalten bis in die Ewigkeit vorhersagen zu können.

Und wenn es etwas gab, das in Thorn das Unbehagen zur Aversion steigern konnte und jegliche Faszination im Keim erstickte, dann war es ein ungeformtes Durcheinander einer Menge ohnehin schon komplexer Systeme – im schlimmsten Falle: Menschen.

Sie waren überall um Thorn, eine wimmelnde Masse; Rufe drückten auf seine Ohren; er atmete Rauch, Felle und den Schweiß von Aufregung. Er befand sich in einem Zelt von gewaltigen Ausmaßen, wahrscheinlich im Zentrum der Zeltstadt. Die Planen der Decke waren an langen, leicht gebogenen Streben aus Holz oder Knochen aufgespannt und hatten regelmäßige Öffnungen, durch welche der Rauch von Feuern und Kohlebecken in die Nacht entfliehen konnte.

Ein eisiges Rohr bohrte sich in Thorns Rücken und drängte ihn vorwärts. Thorn gestand sich ein, dass seine Körpergröße von Vorteil war, denn er konnte die Menschenmenge einigermaßen überblicken. Der Drei-Familienrat, erkannte er, war ein nicht nur ein Zusamentreffen dreier Klans, sondern auch eine Art Festivität. Im Gegensatz zum Familienrat der Himmelsburg, welcher zwar von regem öffentlichen Interesse begleitet wurde, an dem jedoch nur im Vorfeld genehmigte Amtsträger teilnehmen durften, schien der Rat der Geächteten ein großes Familienritual zu sein, das jedem offenstand. Thorn wunderte sich, wie unter diesen Umständen sinnvolle Entscheidungen getroffen werden konnten. Alt und jung war versammelt: ein Wirrwarr von Menschen in Fellen und geschmücktem Leder, mit wilden Mienen und forschen Bewegungen, lachend, starrend, gestikulierend.

Ein Nachteil an Thorns Größe war, dass er hervorstach. Wer ihn und seine Wächter bemerkte, hielt inne; Blicke durchdrangen ihn, musterten sein von Narben zerfurchtes Gesicht, während sich das Zischeln hinter den vorgehaltenen Händen im Lärm verlor. Thorn zog die Decke fester um seine Schultern und machte sich so schmal wie möglich, als er in die Menge getaucht wurde.

Nach wenigen Sekunden gab Thorn es auf, den Atem anzuhalten. Jede Berührung von fremden Schultern, Ellenbogen oder Hüften war ein heißer Schlag, der ihn zum Stolpern brachte. Irgendwo wurde ihm die Decke herabgerissen. Irgendwann schloss er die Augen, ließ sich Herzschlag für Herzschlag vorwärts treiben, bis er schließlich hindurchbrach, in einen freien Raum in der Mitte des Zeltes.

Glänzende Rentierhäute bedeckten den Boden um einen erhöhten, mit einem Bärenfell bedeckten Sitz. Thorn befand sich am inneren Rand eines Rings aus Menschen, die sich um das Zentrum des Zelts drängten. Seine Wächterin tauchte neben Thorn auf. Sie kniff ihre Augen leicht zusammen und er folgte ihrem Blick.

Dort, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, stand der riesenhafte Mann, der für Thorns Festnahme verantwortlich war. Er drehte sich gerade seitwärts, wandte sich lächelnd den hinter ihm Versammelten zu. Er war reich gekleidet: ein silberner Brustpanzer mit Ziselierungen betonte die ohnehin breite Brust unnötig. Die schwarzen Haare waren zu einem dichten, eng im Nacken liegenden Knoten gebündelt. Unter dem Panzer schimmerten dunkle, weite Kleider im Flammenschein. Das breite Gesicht mit den harten Kanten erschien Thorn trotz des Lachens düster, während die Körperhaltung eher Herablassung ausdrückte: leicht nach vorn gebeugt, aber mit aufrechtem Rücken, die Arme in einer lässigen Geste überschlagen.

Thorn ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Ein erstaunliches Charakteristikum chaotischer Systeme war ihre Tendenz, Ordnungsstrukturen hervorzubringen, mit denen man nicht rechnete. Thorn bemerkte Ähnlichkeiten und Unterschiede der Versammelten, die sich nach bestimmten Regeln häuften. Was auf dem ersten Blick wie eine ungeordnete, wogende Menschenmenge erschien, folgte Regeln.

Nur Klanmitglieder mit den prächtigsten Kleidern hielten sich im inneren Kreis der Menge auf. Der hühnenhafte Krieger stand einer Gruppe vor, die Thorn als Betäubende erkannte. Thorn bemerkte Neringa, die sich in einer Gruppe Unsichtbarer nicht weit von ihm befand. Eine lange rote Jacke fiel ihren geraden Rücken herab und war an den Seiten geschlitzt, so dass weite, dunkle Hosen darunter sichtbar wurden. Neringa stand aufrecht und sah ruhig nach vorn, silbergefasste Korallen baumelten neben ihren hohen Wangenknochen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz und sie nickte Thorn kaum merklich zu. Dann verhärtete sich die Linie ihres Mundes. Neringa starrte auf die Frau neben ihm.

Seine Wächterin lächelte. Thorn runzelte die Stirn, während die Blicke der beiden Frauen hin und her flackerten. Schließlich drehte Neringa sich mit schwingenden Ohrringen zur Seite.

Thorn suchte die Menge gerade nach einem Repräsentanten der Überzeugenden ab, als ihn ein stählerner Blick traf. Der Mann mit dem Brustpanzer lächelte nicht mehr, sein Gesicht hatte sich in eine verzerrte Grimasse verwandelt.

„Nikolajs.“

Die melodische Stimme sprach dicht an Thorns Schulter und übertönte so das Rauschen der Menge. Eine goldene Strähne aus dem Dutt kratzte über seinen Hals, doch Thorn konnte nicht zurückweichen.

„Immer noch derselbe wütende Junge.“

Obwohl sie beinahe an ihm klebte, schien Thorns Begleitung hauptsächlich zu sich selbst zu sprechen.

Nikolajs hatte sich indessen zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet, seine Augen funkelten. Mit der selbstverständlichen Unbekümmertheit eines Anführers machte er einen Schritt nach vorn, hinein in den menschenleeren inneren Kreis.

Ein Übertritt. Von einer Welle der Menschen hinter dem riesenhaften Betäubenden ausgehend, sank die Lautstärke kurzzeitig, um dann stärker als zuvor anzuschwellen. Aufregung wuchs zu Anspannung heran. Um Thorn waren die Menschen bis auf seine zwei Wächter zurückgewichen, alle Blicke hefteten sich auf ihn. Vereinzelt schallte ein „Mörder!“ durch die Menge.

Thorn presste seine Hände zu Fäusten. Die Rufe echoten hinter seiner Stirn, sein Herz pochte tief in seiner Brust. Aus dem Augenwinkel vernahm er eine Bewegung: auch Neringa war in den inneren Kreis vorgetreten. Die Unsichtbare verschränkte die Arme, während ein Raunen durch die Menge ging.

Thorns Finger zuckten und strichen seine Tunika glatt. Plötzlich verstummten die Rufe; Stille breitete sich im Zelt aus wie ein eisiger Hauch. Die Menschenmenge teilte sich und enthüllte drei Gestalten. Die jüngste der drei Frauen war fast noch ein Kind, mit schmalen Gliedmaßen in Raulederkleidern und mit gesenktem Kopf, dessen Gesicht hinter einem glatten Schwall langer, schwarzer Haare verborgen war. Das Mädchen führte eine verhutzelte Alte am Arm, welche sich schwer auf die Jüngere und auf einen knorrigen Stock lehnte. Die schneeweißen Haare hingen in einem wirren Flaum um ihr runzelgefurchtes Gesicht, der Mund war ein dünner Strich darin. Aus tiefen Höhlen funkelten dunkle Augen wie die Perlen auf ihrer reich bestickten, grünen Robe. Hinter den beiden schritt eine hochgewachsene Frau, die beinahe an Neringas Größe heranreichte. Ihre rote Tunika bildete einen scharfen Kontrast zur Robe der Alten. Sie bewegte sich mit der selbstbewussten, aber zurückhaltenden Art eines Leibwächters, nahm den Raum ein wie eine Wölfin, welche die schwächeren Tiere des Rudels sorgfältig im Auge behält. Ihr Blick durchsuchte die Menge zu beiden Seiten und hielt für einen Sekundenbruchteil bei Thorn, dann wanderte er weiter zu Neringa und Nikolajs.

Thorn meinte, dass Neringas Gesicht sich für einen Moment aufhelllte, auch Nikolajs Züge glätteten sich und er senkte leicht den Kopf, als die Prozession der drei Frauen an ihm vorbeiführte. Mit Unterstützung und einem Ächzen nahm die Alte auf dem erhöhten Sitz aus Fellen Platz. Während das Mädchen an der Seite der Alten Platz nahm, trat die Leibwächterin einige wenige Schritte zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken. Alles Wispern und Tuscheln verstummte, vollständige Stille fiel, als die Alte zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Nun.“ Ihre Stimme war ein brüchiges Krächzen, das sich gleich dem Rauch der Kohlebecken in der Weite des Zelts auflöste. „Nun sind wir alle beisammen.“

Sie blickte unsicher in die Runde. Eine Pause entstand, in welcher Nikolajs mit dem Stiefel im Sand des Zeltbodens bohrte. Das Mädchen fasste nach der Hand der Alten und drückte sie kurz. Die Alte richtete sich auf, die knotigen Hände fassten den Stab fester.

„Betäubende!“ Ein Schwall aus Rufen folgte dem Krächzen. Nikolajs hob beide Fäuste über den Kopf, kreuzte sie und schlug sie sich dann kurz auf die Brust. Jubel erklang aus seinem Gefolge.

„Unsichtbare!“ Neringa wiederholte Nikolajs Geste zu den wilden Rufen ihres Klans.

„Überzeugende!“ Sekunden vergingen, ein Gemurmel erhob sich. „Giedrius!“ Der heisere Ruf lockte schließlich einen nervös lächelnden, untersetzten Mann mit krausen Koteletten und einer Halbglatze in den inneren Kreis. Über die runde Kugel seines Bauches spannte sich eine elegante Weste. Er wiederholte dieselbe Geste mit flinken Händen. Der Beifall der Überzeugenden klang weniger wild, weniger energetisch. Als der Repräsentant seine Gebärde beendet hatte, holte er ein Monokel hervor, welches er geflissentlich mit einem weißen Tuch zu putzen begann.

Ein Pochen aus der Mitte des Kreises ließ das Stimmengewirr verstummen. Die Alte hatte Gebrauch von ihrem Stab gemacht.

„Der Dreifamilenrat ist hiermit eröffnet und so weiter und so fort.“ Mit einem Seufzen sank die Alte wieder tiefer in die Felle. „Caiven, Liebes, bring mir Tee. Du weißt doch, dass ich sonst meine Stimme verliere.“

Das Mädchen winkte einen Jungen aus dem Kontingent der Betäubenden heran, welcher respektvoll einen dampfenden Becher auf einem Silbertablett ablieferte, um dann schnell wieder in der Menge unterzutauchen.

Währenddessen studierte Thorn den Blickwechsel zwischen Neringa, Nikolajs und Giedrius. Er hatte die Gächteten immer als eine Einheit verstanden, zusammengeschweißt durch Jahrzehnte der Isolation und Ressentiment gegenüber der Himmelsburg, doch das Muster des Zusammenlebens der Drei Familien schien komplexer gestaltet als erwartet. In was für ein Schlangennest er sich begeben hatte, fast blind, mit einem Plan, der auf spärlichen Informationen und fragwürdigen Versprechen aufbaute. Was immer heute mit ihm geschah, es geschah ihm zu Recht.

„Also gut, schickt ihn vor, den Bittsteller. Wo ist der Bürokrat, der sich in die Provinzen hinabgetraut hat?“

Thorn fühlte, wie Blicke ihn durchbohren wollten und wie sein Blut reagierte, ihm heiß in die Wangen schoss. Er fuhr sich über seine Tunika und streckte sich. Wenige steife Schritte brachten ihn vor den Fellthron. Thorn hielt für einen Sekundenbruchteil unentschlossen inne, dann deutete er eine höfliche Verbeugung an.

Die Alte blinzelte, starrte ihn für einen Moment an, kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Caiven. Wladislawa...“ Die Alte fasste nach der Hand des Mädchens und drehte sich zu der Leibwächterin um. „Was macht dieser Chronisten-Junge hier? Wo ist seine Tätowierung?“

Ein Tuscheln füllte das Zelt, als die Stimme der Alten plötzlich heiser und leise wurde. Ein Schatten fuhr über ihr Gesicht und entzog den Augen ihren Glanz. Thorn beugte sich leicht vor, um das Flüstern zu verstehen.

„Ist es soweit? Müssen wir wirklich gehen? Warum? Mutter ...“

Thorn machte einen schnellen Schritt nach hinten, als das Mädchen aufsprang. Es legte ihren Arm um den faltigen Nacken der Alten und wisperte ihr nachdrücklich ins Ohr, hielt dann kurz inne und sah Thorn direkt an. Der lange Vorhang der Haare teilte sich.

Thorns sog scharf den Atem ein. Eine spiralförmige Tätowierung zierte die Stirn der jungen Frau.

„Schatzmeister?“ Die Augen der Alten funkelten wieder dunkel und klar. Mit einem Schnauben befreite sie sich aus dem Griff des Mädchens. „Schatzmeister der Himmelsburg.“

Die Alte musterte Thorn und der dünne Strich ihres Mundes verzog sich. Ihre Stimme wurde sowohl lauter als auch schriller. „Nennt uns euer Anliegen.“

Sie breitete die Arme aus und schloss Neringa, Nikolajs und Giedrius damit ein.

Thorn war irritiert. Die Geächteten und ihre Gepflogenheiten verwirrten ihn. In einem Moment war er ein Gefangener, im nächsten ein gewöhnlicher Antragssteller. Er hatte die Hoffnung auf eine faire Behandlung bereits aufgegeben, die im Vorfeld getroffenen Vereinbarungen als Täuschungsmanöver abgetan. Er fühlte sich wie vorgeführt in einem Bühnenstück, für dessen Ausgang zwar mehrere Versionen möglich waren – jedoch keine davon ihm gefallen würde.

Tropfen pochten vor Thorns innerem Auge auf Regenschirme. Eine sehr kleine und unbemerkte Ursache konnte einen unübersehbaren Effekt bewirken. Feine Dunsttröpfchen vereinigten sich und lösten sich mit gebündelter Kraft von der Oberflächenspannung, rannen zitternd über einen Spiegel. Ein kleiner Fehler zu Anfang konnte einen großen Fehler zur Folge haben. Eine kühle Ruhe überkam ihn.

Umringt von einer Mischung aus Feindseligkeit und zurückhaltendem Interesse, im flackernden Feuerschein, kniete Thorn schwerfällig auf dem Bärenfell nieder.

„Ehrwürdige Mutter.“ Thorn sprach zu dem eingefallenen Gesicht, war sich gleichzeitig aber den Geächteten überdeutlich bewusst, die einen Halbkreis um den Fellthron gebildet hatten.

„In wenigen Monaten tagt der Familienrat der Himmelsburg. Laut Gesetz zur Rehabilitierung, Artikel 16, Absatz 4, besteht die Möglichkeit zur Wiedereingliederung der Drei Familien, sofern dies der Allgemeinheit zugute kommt. Ich biete mich Euch hiermit als Vertreter an, um im Sinne der Betäubenden, Überzeugenden und Unsichtbaren zu sprechen.“

Das Tuscheln in Thorns Rücken schwoll zu einem Raunen an. Thorn sprach nun schneller in das Meer aus Runzeln, er spürte die Anspannung in seinem Nacken, kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, sich umzudrehen. Seine Klauen regten sich wieder, zum ersten Mal seit seiner Gefangennahme.

„Als Gegenleistung verlange ich den Schutz der Drei Familien, beginnend von heute an und ein Leben lang für mich und die Meinen.“

Ein Schwall aus Rufen erhob sich aus der Menge. Thorn holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann erhob er sich zum Pochen des Stabes.

„Ruhe! Ruhe! Nikolajs, bring deine Betäubenden zum Schweigen. Ich sehe dich ja. Tritt vor.“

Thorns Klauen summten und prickelten unter seiner Haut, als Nikolajs näher kam. Die schiere Präsenz des muskulösen Mannes schien den inneren Kreis auszufüllen, den Raum zu verengen.

Nikolajs erhob sich nach einer schwungvollen Verbeugung schnell wieder und breitete die Arme aus. Sein volltönender Bass füllte das Zelt bis unter die Deckenplanen.

„Barta-Euglenia, Ehrwürdige Mutter. Brüder und Schwestern. Wir alle wünschen uns ein Ende der Entbehrungen. Wir alle verlangen nichts weiter als unser rechtmäßiges Erbe, nichts weiter als Gerechtigkeit. Und Gerechtigkeit soll uns widerfahren.“

Die Menge lauschte gespannt, unterbrochen nur von Rufen der Zustimmung.

„Jedoch nicht so. Nicht durch die Hand eines Bürokraten, der ein Verbrechen an einem der Unseren begangen hat. Wir wollen Gerechtigkeit? Gerechtigkeit kommt nicht daher in Gestalt eines feigen Mörders!“

Nikolajs hatte zu den Klans gesprochen, die Arme ausgebreitet. Jetzt fixierte er Thorn mit einem stählernen Blick. Die Betäubenden tobten, skandierte den Namen ihres Anführers. Nikolajs Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, bis der Stab der Alten auf seiner Schulter landete. Während er die Stelle grimmig rieb, kehrte wieder Ruhe ein.

„Unsichtbare. Überzeugende. Betäubende.“

Neringa war auf ein Zeichen der Alten hin vorgetreten. Die Korallen funkelten mit ihren Augen um die Wette.

„Seit Längerem stehen wir nun schon mit dem Schatzmeister in Kontakt und dies nur zu unserem Vorteil. Mit seiner Hilfe konnten wir Patroullien ausweichen, unsere Jagd besser planen, Poizeigewalt entkommen. Schatzmeister Thorn hat all dies auf sich genommen und nur eines erbeten: ein Treffen mit den Drei Familien. Ein Treffen, für das wir alle –“

Neringa machte eine Pause und breitete ihre Arme aus, die in der roten Jacke leuchteten.

„ – für das wir alle ihm Immunität zugesichert haben. Sind wir etwa schon so weit, unsere eigenen Gesetze zu unterwandern? Wir sind Geächtete, ja, aber keine Wortbrecher!“

Verhaltene Zustimmung kam aus der Menge, vor allem aus dem Kontingent der Unsichtbaren, aber auch von einer nicht unerheblichen Anzahl Betäubender. Nur die Überzeugenden blieben merkwürdig ungerührt, mit sanften, fast lethargischen Mienen verfolgten sie das Geschehen.

„Giedrius.“ Barta-Euglenia ächzte den Namen heraus. „Was ist dein Beitrag zu all dem?“

Der kleine Mann lächelte, strich sich über die straff gespannte Weste und reihte sich mit schnellen Schritten zwischen Neringa und Nikolajs.

„Werte Versammelte, Ehrwürdige Mutter.“ Die Stimme war weich und dünn. Thorn bezweifelte, dass Giedrius von den Menschen außerhalb des inneren Kreises gehört wurde.

„Nach Recht und Gesetz der Drei Familien steht es außer Frage, dass der Herr Abgesandte für die Dauer dieses Treffens Immunität genießt.“

Er bedachte Thorn mit einem freundlichen Blick aus wässrig-blauen Augen. Dann nestelte er mit dicken Fingern an seiner Westentasche, klemmte sich sein Monokel vors Auge und zog ein Papier hervor.

„Jedoch ist laut Artikel 16, Absatz 7 des Gesetzes zur Rehabilitierung nur ein Amtsträger in purer Funktion seines Dienstes zur Vertretung zugelassen. Dies beinhaltet einen kleinen, aber in unserem Fall nicht unwichtigen Zusatz: dass es keine Gegenleistung für den Vertreter geben darf, um den Antrag an sich nicht ungültig zu machen.“

Stimmengewirr erhob sich. Offenbar hatte Thorn Giedrius‘ Reichweite unterschätzt. Der Überzeugende faltete das Papier zusammen und verstaute es mitsamt Monokel. Er räusperte sich und blickte erwartungsvoll in die Runde. Nikolajs Mundwinkel zuckten, er überschlug die Arme und musterte den kleinen Mann.

Thorn machte im selben Moment wie Neringa eine Bewegung nach vorne. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Thorn wartete nicht und drängte sich vor.

„Meine Position am Hof ist ... speziell, wie Ihr wissen müsst. Ich stehe heute vor Euch in zwei Rollen. Als Schatzmeister und Angehöriger der Drachen kann ich die Geächteten vor dem Familienrat vertreten.“

Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Giedrius‘ detailliertes Wissen über die Gesetze der Himmelsburg ihn überrascht, doch jetzt flossen Thorn die Worte nahtlos von den Lippen. Sein Plan basierte auf einem gründlich recherchierten Schlupfloch im System. Ein System, das nicht ausgelegt war auf eine Anomalie wie ihn.

„Als Abkömmling der Chronisten jedoch, in meiner Position als halber Geächteter, erbitte ich um Asyl bei den Drei Familien, sollte es zum Schlimmsten kommen. Diese Bitte bleibt somit eine interne Angelegenheit der Geächteten und außerhalb der Gerichtsbarkeit der Himmelsburg. Mein Schutzgesuch kann deshalb den Antrag auf Rehabilitierung nicht gefährden.“

„Giedrius, kannst du die Worte des Gesandten bestätigen?“ fragte Barta-Euglenia.

„Weitere Überprüfungen könnten vonnöten sein, obgleich ich Schatzmeister Thorn als vertrauenswürdig einstufe, was die Kenntnisse des Rechts und seiner Lücken angeht. Sehe ich es denn richtig, Herr Thorn, dass Ihr Euch somit auch als Angehöriger der Chronisten dem Dreifamilienrat vorstellt?“

In diesem Moment überfuhr Thorn ein Schauer. Er spürte die Falle zuschnappen, während Griedrius sein Monokel am Hosenbein rieb und ihn aus blitzenden Augen betrachtete. Heißer Ärger über sich selbst breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus.

„Der Dreifamilienrat...,“ hauchte Nikolajs kaum hörbar. „Wartet. Wartet!“

Er machte zwei Schritte auf Thorn zu. Ein heißer Atem fuhr ihm übers Gesicht. Ein kleinerer Mann hätte zu seinem Gegenüber aufsehen müssen. So jedoch blickte Thorn unbeweglich, starrte, kontrollierte jeden einzelnen Muskel in seinem Gesicht.

„Das bedeutet ...“ Nikolajs wirbelte zu Neringa herum. „Euer Schatzmeister mag vielleicht Immunität genießen, nicht aber Thorn, Bastard der Chronisten!“

Nikolajs sank vor Barta-Euglenia auf die Knie.

„Ehrwürdige Mutter, ich spreche im Namen aller Betäubenden. Mit dem Tod Raunos hat unsere Familie einen schrecklichen Verlust erlitten.“ Die Stimme des Hühnen schwankte. Nikolajs hob die Brust. „Hiermit erhebe ich Anklage gegen Thorn, Sohn der Natascha, wegen kaltblütigen Mordes.“

Das darauf folgende Durcheinander schwappte über Thorn hinweg und brach den kohärenten Strom seiner Gedanken. Die Erinnerung hatte an den Grenzen seiner Wahrnehmung geschlummert, seiner sorgfältigen Archivierung trotzend. Nun stieg sie ungefragt herauf. Unbekämpfbar wie Nebelschwaden umschlang die Vergangenheit Thorns Geist.

Die Stimmen und Bewegungen des Hier und Jetzt lösten sich auf und ein Geruch nach Staub und Metall überwältigte seine Sinne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer ein großes Dankeschön an meine Leser! Dass ihr Thorn bis hierhin begleitet habt, bedeutet mir sehr viel.  
> Dieses Kapitel zu Blatt zu bringen war für mich schwieriger als gedacht und ich würde mich besonders über Kommentare (auch Kritik!) von euch freuen. Was hat euch gefallen, was vielleicht eher nicht?


	6. Die Erinnerung

Entfernte Rufe von Hangararbeitern mischten sich mit dem Zischen der Maschinen. Thorn hatte es eilig. Ein Luftschiff wartete auf ihn. Seine Abfahrt – getarnt als Dienstreise zur interfamiliären Arche – war exakt getaktet. Thorns Koffer schwang rhythmisch zu seinen Schritten in seiner Hand.

Er erinnerte sich an alles: an die Anzahl der Querstreben in der turmhohen Decke, über die sein Blick streifte, den Winkel der Strahlen aus den elektriziätsbetriebenen Scheinwerfern, die seinen Weg ausleuchteten, an die Tonhöhe der Stimme, die ihn zwischen mannshohen Stapeln von Kisten zum Innehalten veranlasste.

„Monsieur, Monsieur!“ Der Junge wedelte mit den Armen und verlangsamte seine Schritte, während Thorn seinen Eisesblick aufsetzte und den Deckel seiner Taschenuhr aufspringen ließ.

„Eine Nachricht, Monsieur, von Kapitän Bartholomäus.“ Thorn horchte auf.

Im selben Moment, in dem der Koffer aus seinen weich gewordenen Fingern knallte, sah er das Messer aufblitzen. Es war eine feine Arbeit aus Silber, mit ziseliertem Griff, den weißknöchelige schlanke Finger fest umklammerten. Das Gesicht war jung, hell, mit dunklen Sommersprossen und von langen Wimpern umrandeten Augen.

Thorns Knie gaben nach, rissen ihn zu Boden. Die Taschenuhr rollte als golden funkelnde Kugel aus seinen Fingern.

„Nicht ...,“ stieß Thorn zwischen taub gewordenen Lippen hervor, doch es war zu spät.

Der Blick aus den dunklen Augen war in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt, Augen, die sich weiteten, als der viel zu junge Körper rückwärts gestoßen wurde.

Der Angriff war dilettantisch gewesen, schlecht vorbereitet und noch schlechter ausgeführt. Thorn setzte sich langsam auf. Er nestelte ein Taschentuch hervor und presste es sich vor Mund und Nase, während er den Schaden begutachtete, den seine Klauen hinterlassen hatten. Der junge Mann regte sich nicht mehr. Thorn unterdrückte ein Würgen hinter seinem Tuch, durch das der Geruch von klebrigem, heißem Blut sickerte.

Er hob seinen Koffer auf und seine Taschenuhr. Behutsam strich er über die Glasfassung, pustete Rädchen frei von Sand. Dann wandte er sich um.

Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch vor dem Ablegen ein Attentat melden wollte.


	7. Das Duell

Thorn glaubte nicht an Glück. Er glaubte gar nicht. Er wusste lieber.

Er leckte über seine vom Durst aufgesprungenen Lippen. Die Hitze im Zelt drückte seine Kehle zusammen. Er stoppte seine Hand, bevor er am Kragen seines Hemds reißen konnte. Während er den obersten Knopf aus seinem Loch fädelte, verharrten Thorn’s Augen auf Nikolajs. Doch er sah den Betäubenden nicht. Er blickte durch den Krieger hindurch, der seinen nackten Oberkörper streckte, Muskeln spielen ließ.

Stattdessen sah Thorn wieder in die zu einem Schlitz verengten Augen der Leibwächterin Wladislava, die ihn rüttelte, und spürte wieder die Blicke der Menge in seinem Rücken brennen. Scham stieg ihm auch jetzt noch rot und heiß ins Gesicht. Ein Schauder schüttelte ihn. Jede Familiengabe hatte Limitationen und barg Gefahren. Doch es war lange her gewesen, dass sein Gedächtnis gegen ihn rebellierte und ihn wertvolle Sekunden lang in Beschlag nahm. Thorn knirschte mit den Zähnen. Kontrollverlust war inakzeptabel.

Das Grölen der Menge brachte ihn zurück in den Ring. Er hob sein Hemd über den Kopf und faltete es zusammen, bevor er es zu Seite legte. Thorn roch die Veränderung. Sein Blick folgte den Jungen und Mädchen, die mit Speisen und Getränken beladen durch die Zuschauer drängten. Die Geächteten waren ausgelassen, fast fröhlich. Kinder zappelten vor der Grenze zur geräumten und mit Seilen abgesteckten Fläche. Die während des Treffens der Drei Familien aufgestaute Anspannung würde sich in einem Spektakel entladen, mit ihm in der Hauptrolle.

Die Menge war ihr eigenes Tier. Kaum war die Entscheidung gefallen, hatte ein Mund sie bereits zum nächsten getragen, bis ein Raunen aus Hunderten von Kehlen erklang: Gerichtsurteil per Duell. Eine archaische Tradition, aus der Welt vor dem Riss. Einer Welt, in der die Menschen fremdere Geister als die der Familien um Rat fragten, verehrten, anbeteten. Obwohl auch am Hof praktiziert, fand Thorn diese Sitte äußerst passend für die Provinzen, wo nur das Schwert und die Jagd Schrecken und Hunger zurückzudrängen vermochten, wo Taten statt Worte zählten.

Weil Thorn nicht an Glück glaubte, hatte er das Glück, nicht an Pech glauben zu müssen.

Eine Hand landete leicht auf seiner Schulter. Thorn zuckte zusammen und drehte sich zur Seite, seine Klauen griffen nach dem Nervensystem, verbanden sich mit Schmerzbahnen, um sich dann in einer seltsamen Leere zu verirren.

Wo Thorn eben noch in schwarz glitzernde Augen geblickt hatte, flackerte ein Gesicht aus seinem Fokus. Er blinzelte.

„Warum?“

Neringas Stimme war ein heiseres Flüstern.

Thorn presste die Augenlider zusammen und spürte, wie seine Stirn sich verhärtete.

„Für Euren Seelenfrieden: ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt. Und was den Rest angeht – ich habe Gründe. Persönliche Gründe.“

Neringa machte einen Schritt nach hinten, ihr Blick wurde hart. Thorn verübelte es ihr nicht. Dass er sich einer Gedächtnisuntersuchung durch Caiven verweigert hatte, war für seine Verteidigung äußerst unvorteilhaft gewesen.

„Unter keinen Umständen wäre eine Untersuchug eine Option gewesen“, fügte Thorn hinzu, mehr für sich selbst als alles andere.

„Aber _das_ ist eine Option?“, zischte Neringa. Über ihre Schultern hinweg sah Thorn die Umrisse von Nikolajs.

„Nein“, hörte er sich erwidern. „Das ist eine Falle.“ Seine Ahnung hatte sich mittlerweile zu einem Verdacht erhärtet.

Neringas Mundwinkel zuckten. Ihr Blick wanderte über seine Narben.

„Viel Glück“, spuckte sie aus, dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand mit wenigen harten Schritten in der Menge.

Thorn senkte den Kopf und atmete langsam durch die Nase aus, sackte in sich zusammen. Ein Wasserschlauch tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf. Die blonde Wächterin musterte ihn ungerührt, während Thorn sich aufrichtete, ihr den Schlauch aus der Hand riss und trank. Als er fertig war, lag eine Annäherung von einem Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Nikolajs weiß einiges über Taktik, aber er hält nicht viel davon. Dafür liebt er die Inszenierung viel zu sehr. Vergesst das nicht, Schatzmeister.“

Thorns Finger schlossen sich enger um den Hals des Wasserschlauchs.

„Ich vergesse nie.“

***

Das Knirschen seiner Nase war schlimmer als der Schmerz, der ihm hinter die Augen schoss. Thorn drehte sich in seine Deckung und fing einen Schwinger ab, der ihn zu Boden geschleudert hätte.

Ein Rufen, beinahe untergegangen im Grölen der Menge, erlöste ihn. Nikolajs zog sich auf Wladislavas Befehl zurück. Thorn betastete das Blut auf seinem Gesicht, stolperte zu seinem Hemd und säuberte sich.

Er hatte sich nicht schlecht gehalten. Wenn es darauf ankam, konnte er schnell sein. Zum Beispiel, wenn ein Berg aus Muskeln sich auf ihn stürzte. Er war zur Seite ausgewichen, hatte den Oberkörper gegriffen und einen Hebel am Fuß gesetzt, unterstützt vom Schwung seines Gegners. Leider hatte der Sturz Nikolajs nicht lange aufgehalten. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er wieder auf den Beinen. Was dann folgte, hatte Thorn mit pfeifendem Atem und Galle in seiner Kehle zurückgelassen.

Wladislava trat in die Mitte. Die rund um den Ring gedrängte Menge verstummte. Der eigentliche Kampf würde nun beginnen. Einsatz der Familienkräfte. Thorn beruhigte seinen Atem.

Nikolajs stand reglos an der ihm gegenüberliegenden Seite des Rings, seine Schultern hoben und senkten sich, sein Blick fuhr triumphierend in die Runde. Vereinzelte Jubelrufe durchbrachen die Stille, die sich dumpf über Thorns Ohren gelegt hatte. Ein Summen stieg aus seinem Inneren auf und verschmolz mit dem Zittern in seinem Bauch. Thorn erstarrte mit hängenden Armen, die Fingernägel in die Hand gepresst.

Nikolajs schien zu lächeln, während er mit kleinen Schritten am Rand des Ringes entlang tänzelte, testete, lockte. Jede Bewegung brachte den Schweiß auf seinen Muskeln zum Glänzen, ein rötliches Schimmern im Schein der Kohlebecken. Plötzlich sprang Nikolajs vor, seine Zähne blitzten.

Thorn wich aus. Etwas streifte seine Schulter und hinterließ Eiseskälte. Er warf sich zurück und fuhr seine Klauen aus. Die Verbindung spannte sich wie eine Saite, dann riss sie ab, als Nikolajs sich mit einem langen Satz in Sicherheit brachte. Der Krieger hob seine Hände, betrachtete die Risse darin und grinste. Blut troff von seinen Fingern.

Thorn umschlang seinen kribbelnden Arm mit der anderen Hand und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Nikolajs wich im letzten Moment aus und Thorn stürzte bis dicht vor die Menschenmenge, die hinter der Absperrung zurück wogte. Sofort drehte er sich, schon zerschnitt ein Fußtritt neben ihm die Luft. Krachend fuhren die Seile aus ihrer Verankerung. Jemand schrie.

Thorns Klauen drängten unter seiner Haut, pulsierten.

Fokus. Kontrolle. Das Knäuel der aufgepeitschten Nerven voneinander trennen. Ein Individuum herausfiltern aus dem Tier der Menge. Keuchend stand Nikolajs ihm gegenüber, belauerte ihn. Thorn bewegte sich unmerklich vor und die Präsenz des Kriegers perlte wieder von seiner Umgebung ab. Thorn richtete seine Klauen aus. Auf die Rippen. Die großen Muskeln der Beine und des Rückens.

Ein rasender Schmerz fuhr plötzlich durch sein Knie, er schwankte, dann atmete er in den Sandboden. Verzerrte Züge vor seinem Gesicht. Ein Arm senkte sich über ihn. Thorn drehte seine Schultern. Ein Windhauch streifte seine Stirn. Mit verzweifelter Kraft stieß er Nikolajs Hand zurück, kam wieder auf die Füße.

Sein Gegner stand aufrecht, ein Riss klaffte rot an seiner Seite. Da war Blut in seinen Haaren, bemerkte Thorn, und dass sie sich aus dem Knoten in seinem Nacken gelöst hatten. Schwärze in den Augen, die sich auf Thorn richteten. Seine Kopfhaut kribbelte und Thorn wischte sich über seine Stirn. Seine Finger kamen blutig zurück. Nikolajs Blut.

Sein Herz antwortete seinen Gedanken mit einem peitschenden Puls, der umso lauter wurde, je weiter das Summen seiner Klauen verstummte. Thorn schloss die Augen. Die Welt schimmerte rot hinter seinen Lidern, dann wurde sie dunkel. Er riss die Wälle um sein Innerstes ein, fühlte in sich, beschwor zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Familiengabe der Drachen, flehte nach einem Funken seiner Kräfte. Doch da war nur Eis. Eis hinter seiner Stirn. Es pulste in Wellen durch seinen Kopf.

„Ich habe gewonnen“, sagte Nikolajs. „Nimm das Urteil an.“

Thorn öffnete seine Augen zu Schwärze. Seine Muskeln krampften sich zusammen. Er war blind und klauenlos.

„Nimm das Urteil an!“

Er öffnete und ballte seine Fäuste. Und dann tat er das einzig Sinnvolle.

Sein Gedächtnis wies ihm den Weg. Er sprintete drei Schritte nach rechts, von seiner Startposition ausgehend in einem Winkel von etwa zehn Grad, vertraute auf das Zurückweichen der Menge. Jetzt. Seine Hände umschlossen glühendes Metall, Hitze biss in seine Haut. Thorn schwang das Kohlebecken in einem weiten Bogen, der Nikolajs letzte Position einbezog, sowie alle wahrscheinlichen Ausweichmanöver.

Ein dumpfer Aufprall, ein Zischen und ein gequälter Schrei gaben ihm recht. Ein schwerer Körper fiel. Zitternd senkte Thorn das Kohlebecken über den Ursprung des Schalls.

„Das Urteil lautet unschuldig.“

Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd in seinen Ohren. Thorn hörte noch, wie sich ein Gemurmel aus der Menge erhob, das zu immer lauteren Rufen anschwoll, dann klappten seine Beine zusammen, das Metall donnerte über den Boden und er sank auf die Knie.

Es gab etwas, dass er wissen musste. Thorns Finger fuhren über Nikolajs Gestalt. Das Geschrei der Menge wurde zu einem Rauschen, das durch seinen Kopf pulste. Dann hörte er nichts mehr.


End file.
